Bikeman
Bikeman is a secondary villain in the wrestling manga and anime series Kinnikuman. He's a member of Kinnikuman Zebra's team in the Scramble for the Throne saga, where he fights Ramenman. Bikeman is a robotic chojin who can turn into a motorcycle. He charges up his engine by plugging into his teammate Motorman. Story When the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne was announced, Kinnikuman Zebra went searching for a team. He found Bikeman and tested his skills. When pleased, he offered Bikeman 3,000,000,000 Choujin Dollars to fight on his Team. Bikeman went to Kumamoto Castle with Zebra and Parthenon to watch the Team Kinnikuman vs. Team Mariposa match. Bikeman devises a strategy and they head for Himeji to prepare for the fight against Team Kinnikuman. Before entering Himeji Castle, Bikeman is attacked and knocked out by Ramenman , who then ties him up and disguises as him. Yosaku the janitor finds Bikeman and unties him, and Bikeman makes it to the fight in time to see his imposter save Terryman from Motorman . Bikeman, feeling disgraced in the eyes of Zebra, challenges Ramenman to his specialty match, a ' Thunder DomeDeath Match'. Parthenon then pulls a lever inside one of the corner posts and a spherical steel cage drops around the ring. Before entering the ring, Bikeman is gassed up by Parthenon. Bikeman starts off believing he is in command, taking advantage of Ramenman's fear of cage matches (developed from his brutal match against Warsman at the 21st Choujin Olympics). However, Ramenman only fakes his fears and soon gains an advantage. Parthenon then throws Bikeman's tires into the ring and Bikeman begins attacking Ramenman with his Motor Cycling Kicks. He also uses the cages spherical shape as a ramp. Ramenman eventually jumps onto Bikeman and rides him into the cage. Ramenman then applies his trademark Camel Clutch , but Bikeman knocks him off with his Control Loop Tire. He then molds part of the cage into a ramp and perform his Kill The Sky Dive finishing move, causing Ramenman's heart to stop. However, Ramenman is revived by the tears of Kinnikuman, Robin Mask , and the audience at the castle and the match continues. Bikeman tries the Kill The Sky Dive again but slips on the tears and is slammed into the canvas by Ramenman's new finishing move the Kowloon Wall Drop. Bikeman survives however and traps Ramenman with his Electric Ring. He then powers up with and hits Ramenman with another Kill The Sky Dive. He creates a loop ramp with his Electric Ring and runs over Ramenman's forearms. He tries to perform his Buzz Saw Drive but Ramenma destroys the Electric Ring. Bikeman tries another Kill The Sky Dive but misses, the impact causing the chains holding the cage still to break. Ramenman takes advantage of this and begins striking the cage repeatedly, causing it to spin violently. Bikeman gets caught in a whirlwind and blown through the roof of the cage. Ramenman then jumps up after Bikeman and performs the Kowloon Wall Drop on top of the cage, defeating him. Bikeman's helmet falls off, revealing that he has a creepy metallic skull for a head. With his last breath, Bikeman tells the others of the Muscle Prophecy book's prediction of Himeji and Nagoya Castle fusing together. Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Wrestlers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Cheater Category:Enforcer Category:Assassins Category:Strategic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Skeletons Category:Torturer Category:Minion Category:TV Show Villains Category:Greedy Category:Brutes Category:Xenophobes Category:Mongers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Thugs Category:Addicts Category:Mutants Category:Male